The Love Story of Britain and Japan
by xXxLoneShadowxXx
Summary: Britain just got a fairy! His wishes are granted smoothly, NOT! He got stubborn fairy. It refuses to hear Britain's wishes because it thinks that it knows him. So nothing happens except failed spells. The fairy seems to know that Britain loves Japan, so it tried to make it work. It accidentally turned Japan to a girl. Now it's up to Britain to save Japan, but will he?
1. Prologue

Hey guys (and gals). First of all, I want to thank you for clicking on this, and what you do next is up to you. This is my first Hetalia story and I'm by no means an expert on Hetalia. I might make some mistakes, so don't be mean.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Hetalia, but the fairies used are mine.

This chapter is set in the fairy world because I need a way to tell you how Britain would get his fairy. So, he would only be mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a busy day for fairies today. They went here, then there, then everywhere; rushing in and out; clutching to documents they need.

Yes, fairies also have jobs, and in this case, they work for the government.

People do not believe in fairies anymore, and that makes them worried. People need fairies, and fairies need people.

In the fairy world, the most important job is to serve people. One fairy per household, they used to say.

People need fairies, the reason is very obvious. But fairies need people? You might even laugh at the thought.

Fairies go to school to learn, like we do. After school, they accomplish only one task, and that is to serve humans. Depending on how they serve the humans, whether good or bad, they get placed to jobs they are capable of, meaning there is only limited time for the fairies to spend with humans. But some fairies get attached or forms a bond with humans, so they stay with the human until they die, then leave. In special cases, some fairies die along with the human. Some fairies get saddened when their person dies, so they stay there and grieve until they die, this only happens rarely. If they serve the person really badly, they will go back to school and get a second chance.

So how would the fairies serve the people if they don't believe in fairies anymore? The fairies would have to make a new system of getting jobs.

But hopefully, a few people still believed in them, and one of them was Arthur Kirkland (Britain). He was one of the main topics today.

"But sir, he's believed in us for a very long time now, and we only noticed him today," A fairy with very vivid red hair said. They were having a discussion in her boss's office; it looked like any typical office would look like. The only difference is this one is larger than the other offices and this one is placed on top of the building. It also has a very big window where you could see the entire city. They were discussing about giving Arthur a professional fairy or a student.

"Yes, but it would unfair for other fairies. Being with humans is the best experience, and that only happens once in a life time. Of course almost all of them want to do it again. So if only one of them is chosen, there will be a riot." Her boss said. True enough to what he said, she wanted to be chosen, and she's pretty sure her boss feels the same.

"But it would be also be a little unfair for him," The fairy responded.

Her boss stared at her. "Can I ask why?"

"I've seen him ever since I got here. I watched him grow from a kid to a teen to an adult. We should have given him a fairy when he was a kid or a teen. We're late, he deserves it," The fairy answered. She felt good and bad at the same time. This was the first time she spoke her thoughts after so many years, but she's still worried that she might get fired by doing so. "It's natural to give him a fairy that already has experience."

"We have another problem if we do that. One of the students will have to wait for a year just to get assigned to a human. We can't afford that. We need workers," Her boss continued.

"Sir –"The fairy started.

"Suzanne, do you have any feelings for this person?" Her boss asked.

"No, well, motherly love, yes," She answered.

"That's why. We're going to treat him the way we treat the others. I have made a decision," The boss added when he saw Suzanne's mouth open. She quickly closed it. She wanted to protest and say that an amateur can't fulfill an adult's wishes, but if the boss has made a decision, it's final.

He took the can that was filled with the names of the students and shook it. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, a piece of paper floated to him and landed on his desk. He gave Suzanne the can. "Pick one. No tricks."

"Only pixies do tricks," Suzanne replied. She shook it and then stared at it. Before picking, she prayed that she will get a top student. After that, she carefully picked a piece of paper and opened it.

BLOSSOM EOLANDA FAYLIM

She almost gasped when she saw what was written there. Almost. Faylim was probably one of the worst fairy students she ever met. A fairy that acted like a pixie, has low grades and is disrespectful, lazy, you name it.

Suzanne showed the paper to her boss, and he nodded. He searched for Faylim's name among the names of other fairies with some already having partners, and quickly wrote _Arthur Kirkland_ beside it.

"Can you do me a favor? I have some business tomorrow and I don't have a lot of time to inform Blossom and her family that she has been chosen, so can you?" He asked, now busy with some other documents.

"Yes," Suzanne said. How can she say no to the boss?

"You may go now," He said without looking up.

"Thank you," She said, even though she wasn't that very thankful. She went out through the door. She was careful enough to not slam it, but she was unable to keep her anger to herself. So, instead of flying away with those wings fairies are gifted with, she made a fist and stomped away.

* * *

It was a sunny day and Blossom loves sunny days. Usually, she would play with her friends under the sun or go to an adventure, but today was different. She locked herself inside her room. Her room was a mess: her bed wasn't neat, there are many trash on the floor, her cabinets and closet looks like it was ransacked, and it was very dark since the shade covered her window and her lights were off.

She lay down on her bad as she negatively think about what would happen to her. She was worried about everything. It would be her fault if she doesn't get a job. It is very likely that she won't get chosen. Her grades were always low. She's even the lowest sometimes. Sometimes. She will be just putting her family at risk. She bit the pillow she was hugging with the thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door that broke her train of thoughts. She immediately opened it. Standing there was her beautiful mother. She styled her brown hair into a side braid. Compared to her, Blossom was no match. The thought of Blossom being her daughter might not even cross your mind. While her mother had neat brown hair, she had messy violet hair that has many strands standing up, in which she inherited from her father. Her mother had green eyes, she had violet eyes. Her mother had a round face, she had a pointed one. She was one of those fairies considered special because they represent one color, Suzanne is another example of this, but she's red. The only one thing that put her off was the clothes she was wearing. She wore clothes that villagers wear in movies that _you_ (yes, you) watched. Even though they are poor and don't have a lot of time, her mother still finds a way to take care of the family, and Blossom loved her for that.

"They're here," Her mother said with a smile. Blossom gulped and then nodded. There are only two reasons why they're here so early: 1) She got chosen, which only had very little percent of winning, and 2) She's hasn't pass the requirements in getting chosen.

Her mother hold her wrist and took her to the living room. This was Blossom's favorite room in the house; it was very cozy, with the fireplace and sofas.

A redheaded fairy sat on one of the green sofas, sipping the tea given to her by Blossom's father. Blossom recognized her immediately. She was the one fairy who visited the school once to see what was happening, and Blossom could say that she hated her, and she's pretty sure that Suzanne also hated her. Suzanne being here could be bad news. "Good morning," Suzanne greeted.

"Good morning," Blossom's mother replied as she sat down on the sofa opposite of the fairy.

"I'm here to inform you that you're daughter has been –" She paused and then smiled at Blossom who's heart is beating crazily. "Chosen"

That took a moment for Blossom to take in. Chosen? This isn't a dream is it? She looked at her mother who has her hand over her mouth, sobbing tears of joy, and her father who gave a sigh of relief. "Chosen?" She asked. "I was CHOSEN!" She repeated joyfully and danced around the room. Before getting too excited she went back to Suzanne who was fake smiling at her, (But Blossom didn't care, she was chosen) and asked her "Who?"

"Arthur Kirkland," She answered with a sigh. She looked back at the family, and then watched Blossom flying around the room with joy. Nobody knows how fairies get chosen except for the President and Vice President of the fairy countries. Suzanne wanted to say that Blossom just got lucky because it was completely random, but she can't. They really need to change how they choose. Maybe she would suggest it to the president another time.

_Whoever this Arthur guy is made the right decision, _Blossom thought, _I'm going to do my best to fulfill his wishes._

_Arthur Kirkland, get ready, _Suzanne and Blossom thought at the same time, but ended differently:

Suzanne: _to get your life ruined._

Blossom:_ we're going to have some fun._

* * *

So that's all for today. I hope you enjoyed. (I don't know what to write. This is supposed to be like an ending speech or something.) Thank you for reading. Review if you want or need to. (Gosh, I don't want to sound desperate.) Let's just talk about the story shall we: Everything about the fairies and the fairy world written here is completely made up. (Do I need to write that? I mean who will believe that this was real. See! It's this attitude that makes us humans not see fairies.) So, England will finally get his fairy. Guess what he will wish for.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Before I begin the next chapter, I'm just going to thank the first and only reviewer of the story, MadCrazyMee for reviewing on this story. So I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Hetalia, but I own some characters and the plot.

Oh by the way, I'm sorry if Britain is a little (only a little) bit out of character here.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

While his fairy's problem has already been solved, Arthur was just starting to solve his.

He sat in an Indian-sit position on his bed, reading cookbooks from other countries. Right now, he was reading one that came from Italy.

He sighed as he looked away from the book and closed it. There were still tons to read, and it was getting boring.

He lay down at his bed and recalled at what happened at the last world meeting. Everything was going smooth with Ludwig leading it, until a fight broke out whether who were the best country and the worst. Then the subject was changed to food because of Francis.

"Well, I think Britain is the worst country because his food is not that good at all!" Francis said, pointing at Arthur.

"What?! My food tastes even better than yours, you bloody git!" Arthur replied.

"When it comes to food, then the hero's country is the best!" Alfred said.

"I think my food tastes better than all of you aru," Yao Wang said.

Then the fight continued with a little violence involved. Arthur grew agitated throughout the meeting because every now and then somebody would make a comment about how his food tastes bad. Finally, the meeting got order because of Ludwig. Nonetheless somebody still protested. So at the end, they decided to have a cooking contest, whoever wins is the best country and whoever ranks last is the worst.

Arthur again sighed. He was bound to lose, everybody hates his food.

He felt tired (Who knew reading boring cookbooks can make you tired?) and so he decided to take a nap.

_Just a little_, he thought, _just a little_.

Sooner than later, he began to drift to sleep until he heard a bell ring. He looked at the place where the sound came from: The window.

Over there, stood one of Arthur's little friends, a pixie named Dust.

"Hey, I'm bored. Let's play," The pixie said. That is always the first thing he says to Arthur. Dust, who stood as tall as Arthur's pointer finger and has very long grey hair, never does anything but play. It's like his whole life is about nothing but enjoyment.

"Not today, Dust, not today," Arthur said.

"I'm guessing that there is something wrong because you always play with me."

"Unless you consider pranking me as playing, no, I never played with you before."

Dust sighed. "It's that Frenchman again, is it." Suddenly, his mouth broke into a wide grin. "I think I just found me self a new toy."

With that being said, he poofed out with a bell ringing sound. He didn't even bother to say goodbye.

Even though Arthur was tired and sleepy, he couldn't sleep. After a while, he found himself wondering who the new toy is, probably Francis.

He thought about the horrible things Dust would do to Francis. Steal something, have a game of hide and seek which would be hard for Francis to do, act like a ghost and scare him to death, or cut his hair. Anything he could do with magic. That's why Arthur found it a waste to use magic like that, to just mess around. They could have granted world peace or something; not that he wanted world peace. He could also use magic, but he can't grant the world, world peace. His skill isn't just enough and after all, he was still human. It's fine, they're pixies after all, that's what they do.

Just as Arthur felt rested, he heard a knock at the door which he only looked at.

The knocker opened the door a little bit.

"Sir, Kiku has sent you a letter," The Knocker said through the crack of the door.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. You might not hear him say it, but he always fancied Kiku.

The Knocker approached him and gave him the letter.

"Thank you," Arthur said, only looking at the letter. He waited for the boy to go outside before he opened the letter and read it.

_Dear, Britain-san _(KIKU ALWAYS CALLED HIM BY HIS COUNTRY NAME)

_How are you? Me? I'm fine._

_I am inviting you to visit me and stay over for a week. Please come, It's important._

_Love, Kiku._

_A week, a lot of things could still happen in a week,_ Arthur thought.

Arthur wondered what "important" could be, and then he drifted off to sleep with the thought.

The next day, Arthur woke up extra early because of excitement. He scanned the letter again, it didn't mention any date. Maybe he would visit Kiku today and ask him when.

Still, Arthur has his own chores to do, so he ended up going to Japan at night.

Japan didn't change since the last time he visited. He stood there, staring at Mt. Fuji like he always do. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Tengu waving at him. Arthur waved back and waited for him to leave, and when he did, Arthur proceeded to Kiku's house.

He waited for awhile at Kiku's doorsteps, thinking of what he should say to him. Should he say that his sorry for visiting late or just leave?

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal not Kiku, but a boy who Arthur wasn't familiar with.

"Sorry…Kiku-sama…busy," The boy said, giving Arthur the impression that he wasn't very fluent in English.

"Oh, I see. Well, I should get going now," Arthur said, turning around.

Arthur was about to take a step when the boy said:

"Wait…" He pointed at the sky."Dark… Stay… Night…"

Arthur didn't know what the boy was trying to say but he did understand one thing.

"Stay?" Arthur asked and the boy quickly nodded.

The boy went inside and gestured Arthur to do the same.

They walked through the halls until the boy stopped and pointed at a room. "There."

Arthur went inside while thanking the boy. He looked around the room. This was the same room he slept in the last time he stayed.

He sighed again as he took one step forward. Suddenly, something exploded inside his room.

"Who's there?" Arthur demanded while waving his hand in front his face to get the smoke away from his face.

He almost thought that he only imagined the sound because there was nothing there, but that was until the smoke dispersed. At the far end corner of the room, he saw something twinkling. He approached to see a fairy who was rubbing her head.

"Ow," She moaned. "That hurts."

"Excuse me," Arthur said to the fairy who was now standing up. "I have never seen you before. Who are you?"

The fairy looked at him as if he just made a joke. "I'm the one and only fairy that you've chose to grant your wishes. Blossom Faylim!" She pointed at herself proudly with her thumb.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask why she did something like throwing a smoke grenade, but he was interrupted by the fairy:

"No need to worry! I know exactly what you want!" The fairy said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly there was a sound like an explosion happened at the other room.

Arthur looked the wall where the room was placed. "What did you do?"

"No questions! It's a surprise!" She said, snapping her fingers again.

Suddenly, Arthur was thrown to the wall with great force that made him unconscious

"Oops. Sorry!" The fairy said, not knowing that Arthur was already asleep. She snapped her fingers again, but this time, she put her dear master in the futon lying on the floor.

Blossom waited for a while to make sure Arthur was really asleep. Once she was sure, she flew to her master and stared at him.

"So much for an opening entrance," She sighed as she thought about what happened earlier about the smoke.

She continued to look at him. The first thing that she noticed (She wasn't able to notice anything at their first meeting because of excitement.) was that his eyebrows are more bushy than it looked like at the file she stole from Suzanne.

_Maybe I should shave it,_ Blossom thought as she prepared to snap her fingers. She decided against it at the end.

After a while, she yawned. She was getting sleepy. Finally, she decided to sleep beside Arthur's head.

The next day, Arthur woke up with a headache. At first, he didn't remember where he was and why he was there until he saw the figure sleeping beside him.

He recalled the encounter with the fairy. What was her name again? Blodwen? No that was another fairy. Blondie? No, that was Dust's girlfriend. Blossom, yeah that seems about right. The thing about fairies is that their names are very different and weird.

Grant wishes, huh. His other friends never granted his wishes. Is it because she was one of those special types?

_Chosen? _Arthur thought. He never chose anything.

He looked at the fairy who was sleeping peacefully. You would've thought that she was harmless, but that doesn't change the fact that she made something burst at the other room. Yeah, she did something like that, Arthur almost forgot. He should check whether somebody got hurt.

Then he remembered Kiku saying that he lived alone multiple times when he last stayed. Then who was that boy? Maybe he got other visitors, maybe a servant. That's just it, right?

Still he needs to check whether something broke or not.

He got up and approached the door. He was about to open it when:

"Don't open it! It's a surprise!" A high pitched voice said from behind. He looked at where it came from. Blossom finally woke up.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Arthur replied as he opened the door, but then it closed immediately. Arthur trued again but this time it won't budge.

"Hey! Open it!" Arthur commanded the fairy with his arms crossed.

"NO! I told you! It's a SURPRISE!" Blossom shrieked the last word.

"I thought you're supposed to grant my wishes!"

"You didn't wish for anything!"

"Well, I wish this door would open!"

Blossom didn't do anything but stared at her hands. "I'll try," She whispered.

She snapped her fingers again, but it didn't open the door. She broke it. Arthur watched as the door exploded before him.

"Why did you do that?!" Arthur demanded, pointing at the broken door. He thought about how Kiku would react to this, gosh, he was in trouble.

"I'm not good with magic at all!" Blossom cried. "But I need a job, so if the president asked about me, tell them I treated you well."

"How could I say that after experiencing _this?_!" Arthur gestured the broken door.

"Then I will just do something that will make up for it," She said while snapping her fingers. It did fix the door, in fact, she replaced it; but not the common sliding door, but an ordinary door (I don't know what it's called.) where you need to push or pull for it to be opened.

"Well, at least it's a door," Blossom said.

Arthur just sighed and opened the door. He went outside the room with the fairy following him. He stopped at the room next to his. Arthur was just about to knock when the door opened to reveal a girl who looked oddly like Kiku himself. The difference was that she had flowing long hair, wider eyes, smaller in height, larger breasts and a more curvy body.

_So he did have visitors_, Arthur thought. Beside him, he can see Blossom's jaw dropped.

"Uh, Britain-san. Is something wrong? I heard explosions at your room." The girl said. Weird nobody called him Britain-san except Kiku himself. Usually people would call him by his human name Arthur or just Sir.

"No need to worry about me, there was also some explosions at this room." He said looking at the room. There was nothing wrong with the room, it looked as neat as ever.

"There was? Well, I didn't notice."

"Oh, then can I ask where Kiku is?" Arthur asked.

The girl looked at him as if he was joking. "I'm Kiku."

* * *

Okay, so that was all. I'm sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, then please consider leaving a review, or FAVORITE/FOLLOW. Next chapter will be in Japan's POV. Oh, and about Japan's hair. It's supposed to be short but then the only way to distinguish if he's gender change was through the body, and I didn't want England to focus on the body, so yeah,

Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

I want to thank a pair of reviewers. Yes, a pair! Two in just one chapter! Is this a dream? Okay, it is TheInevitableWriter who seemed to exaggerate the review and a guest who I really want to thank but I don't know his or her identity.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hetalia, but I do own Blossom and the plot used in this story.

This chapter will tell what Japan was so busy with the night England visited him. Enjoy ~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The night was beautiful. The moon is shining brightly along the stars; the forest-like environment had a magical feeling. Even the sound of the cicadas makes it more beautiful.

But Kiku, who visited France yesterday, didn't think of such. He would've noticed it, but he was tired. All he cared for now was to take a bath and go to bed.

He stood there at the front of his door, breathing slowly. At least it wasn't as noisy here as it is in France.

After a while, when he finally calmed down, he took one deep breath and opened the door, in which he barely noticed was ajar, and proceeded.

For some reason, his house didn't feel empty. It always felt empty. Unless someone or something was in his house without permission, like the monster he encountered in France, this house is always empty. He shrugged away the thought, thinking that this was just something that came from his tiredness.

He opened the door to his bathroom and took a quick bath. (But you know Japan; he isn't someone who takes a "quick" bath)

He sighed as he rested his head on one side of the tub (?) and recalled what happened at France:

He was doing his usual sightseeing and stuffs until he saw Francis, in which he approached to ask about French culture to know more. Just as he was near enough, he noticed that Francis was cowering in fear and was looking around as if he was afraid that he would be found. Kiku went near and touched his shoulder, but then a scream came off from Francis's mouth, which startled Kiku a little bit.

"Oh, it's just you, Kiku," He said with a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong France-san?" Kiku asked.

"A lot of things is wrong! It's been two days since my stuffs has been moving on its own. It even attacks me! Look at this," He said pointing at his cheek. There was a small scar placed there. "It scratched my beautiful face!"

"Tell me what exactly happened," Kiku said and so Francis did.

He said things like his silverware moving on its own, his garden or anything flower related, even the plastic ones, withering, the plates and everything made out of glass shattering and the shards trying to attack him along with a knife that tried to stab him, and the music that he listens to sounding different, either played backwards or faster than it should be, not the same music and sometimes has weird voices talking in a different language or laughing. Kiku didn't believe all of this until he got to experience it himself.

The Frenchman was so terrified that he forced Kiku to stay with him in his home, and of course Kiku, who didn't believe what Francis said, agreed.

The house was a mess, shards of glass everywhere, lights not working and every now and then, you would hear something move.

When Kiku first stepped inside, the house was quiet for a moment, but after that moment, he was the main object to be attacked. So at the end, after countless of running, he jumped over a window and flee. Francis did the same, but his current whereabouts is unknown.

Once Kiku was finished taking a bath, he proceeded to his room to get some sleep. He was about to sleep when he heard an explosion by the next room. Did the thing at France followed him? No, he's probably just hearing things because he was tired, right?

He continued to approach the bed, but this time, faster. He wasn't even near it when the explosion happened on him. Smoke surrounded him and he was coughing. It was weird that his voice sounded more feminine. Without even thinking, he approached the mirror. There he was, not him, but a girl version of him. He sighed. How tired was he for him to see himself as a girl on the mirror? He should really go to sleep.

And with that thought, he went to his bed, yawned, and went to sleep.

The next day, he woke up because he heard the door of the room next to his shut by itself. He feared that the thing really did follow him.

He slowly approached the door. When he was near enough, he heard another explosion. He gulped as he prepared himself to open the door. When he did so, he saw Arthur in front of him. The questions _Why are you here_, _How did you get here_, or _Since when have you been_ here didn't occur to him. He was more worried about him, with all the explosions and all.

"Uh, Britain-san. Is something wrong? I heard explosions at your room?" Kiku said as if he already knew that, that was where Arthur was staying.

"No need to worry about me, there were also some explosions at this room," Arthur said looking at the room.

Kiku took a moment to answer him; should he lie or tell the truth. Still, he couldn't help but notice that Arthur was acting strangely. Usually, he would say complain about things, talk to his imaginary friends when he was there, and the Typical England Stuffs. (Also called TES, or TTS, meaning Typical Tsundere Stuffs)

He thought about this as he stared at Arthur's face, luckily, Arthur didn't notice this because he was staring at the room behind them.

_Why does he look different? More…Handsome? _Kiku thought as he carefully chose a word. Suddenly he felt his face burning and looked away. Why was he staring at other people's faces?

"There was? Well, I didn't notice," Kiku lied, still not looking at him.

"Oh, then can I ask where Kiku is?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Kiku," Kiku said, finally looking at him. Arthur looked at him for a moment, and then suddenly his face became red (He clearly tried to cover his face). He grabbed something in midair beside him, which oddly looked like nothing, and then marched away into his room. He slammed the door, and then screamed, "What the bloody hell did you did that before?!"

Kiku stared at the door. Did he say something to offend him? Was there something he did to disturb him? Maybe it was just his appearance?

When he went back to his room, he heard Arthur scream again "How would I bloody calm down?!"

Kiku hurried to the mirror. That's weird. He was still a girl. His not tired anymore, but why is he seeing things. Maybe it's just the mirror. Still, he wasn't sure about the answer, so he has to do something.

He took his phone that lay on the table beside the mirror, and took a picture of himself and his reflection. He sent the photo to Lin Yi Ling (Taiwan) and called her. She answered after the first ring.

"Ki-kun," She said, sounding sleepy. "Why did you send me that picture?"

"Good morning, Taiwan-chan. Tell me what you see," Kiku said.

"Ki-kun? Is that you? Why do you sound different?" Taiwan asked. Different? How come he didn't notice that his voice changed?

"It's nothing. Just tell me what you see," Kiku repeated.

"Umm," she said, while yawning. "Who is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"The girl in the picture you sent me? Who is she?" Suddenly, Kiku heard her gasp, and the next sentence that she said sounded awake, "Don't tell me! You got a girlfriend!"

"No, that's me," Kiku admitted.

A moment passed before Taiwan answered with an exaggerated giggle, "Hahahaha, Ki-kun, It's not yet April fool's Day, don't joke about things that are not funny. So, tell me. Who is she?"

She didn't believe in him. Of course, who would? Real life isn't like manga, where anything is possible. He didn't know what to say, so after a while hang up on her.

* * *

End of chapter two. Truth be told, I didn't want to add the Calling Taiwan part and end it at the I'm Kiku part, but then it would be short. So I added it, just so that we know what Japan is doing while England is lecturing Blossom. The thing I hate about genderchanging stories is that I don't know whether to call the character whose gender was changed a he or a her. I'll just call Japan a her.

About the England looks more handsome part. It is to show that Japan really did change to a girl, because I believe that gender changes personality and the way you think, and girls are like that, right?. Boy Japan wouldn't stare at England's face.

So, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please do consider leaving a review, or hitting the FAVORITE/FOLLOW button. Thank you for reading. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to TheInevitableWriter for reviewing again. It's nice to know that somebody likes this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but some of the characters and the plot used in this story are mine.

* * *

It looked very normal outside: The sun up in the sky, kids playing, students going to school, adults going to their jobs. It looks so normal that you wouldn't even know that something happened at Mr. or should I say, Mrs. Japan's house.

"What the bloody hell did you did that for?" Arthur demanded as he slammed the door with one of his hands. His other hand was busy in holding Blossom, who was complaining that her wings hurt, in a tight grip.

"Calm down," Blossom replied, trying to wiggle out of his hands.

"How could I bloody calm down?!" Arthur shouted, throwing Blossom away. Fortunately, her wings still had some strength to fly.

"She would think you're crazy if you don't keep your voice down. You're alone right now, technically," Blossom replied, crossing her arms.

"Already referring to him as a her, huh?" Arthur snarled.

"Don't worry, this might be a good thing," Blossom assured Arthur while nodding.

"And how is this a good thing?" Arthur asked.

"If she is to love you back, then it would work since one of you is a girl," She said while grinning broadly.

She may be right… Why was he mad at her? Wait…When did he mention that he loved Kiku?

Arthur looked away and blushed. "I never said I liked _her_. But you could've just… made _her_… fall in love with me instead," He murmured.

"What? I didn't hear you," Blossom, whose grin grew wider, said with one of her hands over her ears.

"What I was trying to say was, it doesn't feel right if he's a girl, change him back now," Arthur lied, now looking at her.

"I can't," Blossom answered. It was her turn to look away.

"What?" Arthur asked. She was able to turn a boy to a girl, but she can't do vice versa. Is she joking?

"I can't," She repeated. She looked back at him, and she oddly looked like she was bored. "I don't know how. Besides, even if I did, I'm not that good at magic, so I might turn her to something else worse."

Suddenly, her face brightened. "But, you can also do magic, right? You can change her back! If you did, the inspector that will come wouldn't think I did something wrong! I would still get a job!"

"But the problem is, I also don't know how to change genders. Do you really think that I have the time to learn gender bender spells?" Arthur added when he saw Blossom's shocked look.

Arthur looked at the door and wondered what Kiku was doing. Was she having breakfast? He didn't have breakfast yet, should he join her? Maybe he should cook for her…Nah! He wouldn't have the guts to.

Arthur turned back to Blossom. She was muttering something to herself as she pet Brownie, one of his flying mint bunnies.

"If I only know how to tame it," Blossom muttered.

Arthur cleared his throat. "He's mine."

"What?" Blossom said, looking surprised. "You can see him? Are you high?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's illegal for humans to see them, let alone own them," Blossom answered as she sat on Brownie's back. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Arthur asked.

"I can't feed you, come on." Blossom said.

* * *

Kiku's house was big; way too big for only one person to live in. It could get confusing inside, especially if you're just a visitor. Fortunately for Arthur, Blossom seems to know the way.

"Over here," Blossom said as she stopped in front one of the doors. She was still riding Brownie, which annoyed Arthur a little bit since Brownie looks like he was going to faint any second now. He keeps on telling Blossom to just fly on her own, but she claims that her wings are still injured from what he did. After an argument, they made a deal that she would fly on her own if she gets milk.

Arthur exhaled as he prepared himself to open the door. Kiku might be in there. What will he say?

"Don't make a fool out of yourself," Blossom said.  
Arthur let out a cold exaggerated laugh. "What do you take me for? I'm not stupid like most people are."

That actually made Blossom worried.

After saying that, he opened the door, and sure enough, Kiku was there.

* * *

Blossom is so selfish, I didn't mean to make her like that. Anyway, I hope I didn't bore you. I'm sorry if this was short and boring. I just forced myself to write this (I hate writer's block). So, I'm already working on the next chapter, and I'm making sure that it isn't as boring as this is.

I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please consider leaving a review and hitting the FAVORITE/FOLLOW button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. (I can't believe I haven't been doing this) Thank you for reading. Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I am so sorry that I am two days late. I really am! I just became busier with my DA and YT Account. I just suddenly had the desire to sing and draw at the same time. I'm so sorry! .

Anyways, I'm going to give thanks to Comfortable Misery for reviewing. I can't believe that she said the last chapter was cute. I'm not really good at writing cute stories, so that is an achievement to me. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Blossom and the plot used in this story.

* * *

Outside the house seemed pretty normal; people doing their own business, flowers being as blooming as ever. But there is something out-of-place: A black car with a certain American waiting inside…

XOXOXO

"Britain-san," Kiku said in a small brittle voice as she slowly approached Arthur. "Do I look like a girl?"

Arthur's face flushed at the sight of Kiku. She was already cute enough as a boy, of course should be cuter as a girl. As Kiku approached him, Arthur took the opportunity to observe her appearance. She still looked the same, only with a few difference.

Without even noticing it, Arthur's eyes went down to her chest, where there were two small bumps visible, with a little part of it exposed. It almost looked like she was flat-chested. Almost… Wait! What was he doing!?

Arthur blushed and quickly looked away. "Why, yes, but only a little. Maybe if you cut your hair,"

"Cut my hair?" Kiku asked, tilting her head. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

Kiku turned back to the table. As she did so, Arthur took this as a sign to look back straightly, and stared at her.

She was still wearing men's clothes, but she made it simple to make it look neutral. However, these are still men's clothes we're talking about, so it didn't really fit her. The white shirt was too big for her, and her trousers look like it will fall off any minute now.

Arthur continued to look at her, but by the corner of his eye, he could see Blossom, who was now lying down on Poor Brownie, glaring at him impatiently.

"It seems like _master _doesn't care for us anymore," Blossom said with a sigh.

"I never cared for you in the first place anyway!" Arthur whispered harshly as he turned to face Blossom, who replied with a simple:

"I want milk."

"Fine, I'll get you your milk, but I'm not doing this for you," Arthur said as he turned back to Kiku, with Blossom spouting about how good and caring her master is. To his surprise, Kiku had a knife pointing at herself.

Whether he was just being heroic or –Dare, he say it – Love, he sprinted as fast as he can to Kiku, who looked surprised when Arthur snatched the knife from her.

Arthur, happy that he just prevented someone from (possibly) suicide, lost his balance and fell down to the floor with a large _thud, _receiving a laugh from Blossom.

"SHUT UP!" Arthur snapped at Blossom, who laughed even harder. Kiku only stared at him.

Arthur massaged his arm that seemed to hurt more than his other parts while glaring at Blossom, who was still laughing.

"Um, Britain-san," Kiku said, worry visible in her voice, and then pointed at his arm. Naturally, Arthur looked at it, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was covered in blood… How could that happen? He was pretty sure that he got the knife. Then why wasn't he holding it?

Realization struck him when he saw the knife on the floor. He didn't snatch it; he was just able to hit it.

"MOTHER [CENSORED] MARY SUES! PIXIE DUST! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND THE HOLY QUEEN, HOLY [CENSORED]!" Arthur bellowed. He took a deep breath, and then worry overwhelmed him when he heard fingers snapping. Suddenly, he started screaming hysterically. Blossom's laugh became louder, her eyes had tears, and she was hugging her tummy. She was obviously enjoying this.

Arthur doesn't know whether Blossom is really a fairy or she was just a pixie acting like a fairy, because pixies always causes him trouble, and ever since he got her, he was more prone to trouble than before.

He looked at Blossom, who was still laughing, with pleading eyes, but that only made her laugh harder, and made her pound her fist, fortunately, on mid-air. Arthur did it again, hoping the message 'Please, stop' would go to her, but obviously, it didn't.

"Britain-san," Kiku said as she sat in front a kneeling Arthur and grabbed his injured arm. "Calm down."

Arthur replied with another scream, and Kiku sweat drops.

She took a bowl with some beige cream inside. She plunged her pointer and middle finger in it and applied the cream on Arthur's wound.

He suddenly felt…hot. His face was burning. Whatever that cream was, it made the pain stop, but it also made him light-headed.

Kiku stared at him and placed one of her hands on his forehead. "I feared this might happen," She muttered to herself. She gracefully stood up and said, "I will be back in a bit."

Arthur watched as she went away. After a while, he faced Blossom, who was not laughing anymore, but was rubbing her arm. Her face oddly looks like it was of a shade of red.

"What's up with you?" Arthur asked. "Why are you blushing?"

"Speak for yourself!" Blossom answered angrily, still holding her arm. She flew toward him and kicked him in the face.

"It's your fault!" She shouted.

"What did I do wrong?" Arthur barked as he grabbed Blossom and squeezed her.

"I…I accidentally made a bond between the two of us," Blossom answered shyly. "That why I'm feeling what you're feeling right now."

Arthur released her, and stood up to approach the table. He then took the mirror that Kiku left and scowled at what he saw. True that he knew his face was burning, but he didn't know his face was as red as a tomato.

"Then it's not my fault," He murmured as he put down the mirror, but it seems like Blossom didn't hear him.

"Stop it, already!" Blossom pleaded. "I'm not used to my heart beating quickly like this."

"Shut up," Arthur whispered as he rested his head on his fine arm. He made this moment the time to think.

_Heart beating fastly, huh?_ Arthur thought. His heart wasn't beating fastly, it wasn't… And it never will. Arthur sighed. What's the point? Why did he always deny his feelings?

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Kiku, holding a long bandage. She quickly approached him and mended his wound.

Arthur watched as she did so. Well, technically, he was watching her, since he was only looking at her face, especially her eyes, those soulless eyes that he has grown to admire, in which he can't tell what she was thinking. He got lost in thought and accidentally got his heart beating even faster.

"I'm sorry," She said, still focused on his arm. "If you're feeling a little weird, it's only a side effect of it."

Arthur answered with a nod, while Blossom was more like:

"(Sigh), So it's only a side effect. Hahaha, I thought something bad was going to happen, like a heart attack. Wait… The side effect isn't a heart attack, is it? Ask her!" Blossom said, face still red.

"Like hell I would," Arthur muttered and received an "Eh?" from Blossom.

When Kiku was finished, she stood up and said, "The side effect would go away after a few minutes. Please rest, I would just be cooking," and went to the kitchen that was placed in one part of the room they were in.

Arthur laid his head on his arm that wasn't injured, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

XOXOXO

Arthur was woken awake by a door slamming close and Alfred's usual noisy voice.

"Yo, Arthur! I heard…you were… here," His voice faltered when he laid his eyes on Kiku, who seemed to be watching Arthur has he slept.

"Uh, America-kun. What are you doing here?" Kiku asked.

_Kun? _Arthur thought _Why call him with a Kun?_

"Kiku?" Alfred asked. "Is that you? Why do you look like a girl?"

"I don't know…" She murmured, and looked away.

"Are you cosplaying? You and your people love doing that. So who are you cosplaying?"

It took her a moment to answer. "Nanami Minami."

"I never heard of that character before," Alfred replied.

"She's from a visual novel," Kiku answered, and they had a conversation about cosplaying ("Then how did you get your voice to be like that?" Alfred asked) leaving Arthur, who was eating a piece of toast, alone with his annoying fairy, who was resting on his head.

For the first time, Arthur felt invisible. He was being ignored by the people around him, like he doesn't even exist. Soon enough, He grew irritated and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed here. I don't even know why I'm here anyway," Arthur said bitterly and immediately left. He didn't knew where he was going, so he ended up in the Kitchen.

"Looks like someone is jealous," Blossom teased with a devilish grin. She was now flying on her own, with Brownie nowhere to be found. Good.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Arthur asked as he slammed the refrigerator door to close with one of his hands, the other one busy holding milk.

"Oh, you know… She seems closer to America-kun than she is to you," Blossom said, exaggerating the _kun_ part.

"Why would I be jealous?" Arthur repeated, and took the smallest glass he could find in the drawer that contained all the glassware. "I never liked him anyway."

"Is that so?" Blossom said, eyeing the carton of milk. Suddenly, she grinned widely and imitated Arthur's voice. "_You could've just made her fall in love with me." _Then she laughed.

Arthur stopped midway in pouring the milk on the glass to glare at her.

"Is that what you mean by _'never liked him'_? It's obvious that you love her!" Blossom laughed again but suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry…"

Arthur turned back to the glass and gave it to Blossom.

"Are you serious?" She asked, as she grabbed it.

He was about to answer the question when something else caught his attention: Kiku screaming.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little crappy. I rushed it because I don't want to be another day late. I'm so sorry!

I'm going to be honest here. I ship Ameripan more than AsaKiku, so I decided to add him to the picture. I hope I made the right decision.

About the cursing…Should I censor it or not? Because I think that censoring is pretty stupid. Oh, just to warn you, there would be more cursing at future chapters. I know, I know, the way I censored it was wrong. I don't own the curse that I had put it. I got it from a picture I saw on zerochan.

So, I have set up a poll for my next story. It would be great if you voted. It would be open until this story ends, and this story would end pretty quickly. Maybe like, sixteen chapters?

I don't own Nanami Minami, by the way. Yes, she's real. Google her.

I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please consider leaving a review and hitting the FAVORITE/FOLLOW button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Frapan… I never knew that France is being shipped to Japan! Why? France-niichan! Why did you never tell me? I thought you loved England… You belong to him and him only! Sorry to USUK Shippers…

Anyways, to all seriousness, I'm just going to ask a question here: Are there any other ships you want to see? Maybe one-sided FrUk, Ameripan? I am definitely doing AmeriPan, I just love that pairing. Don't get me wrong. I love AsaKiku more than AmeriPan. Maybe there is a 6% gap in between. Well, that's weird. In the last chapter, I said I shipped AmeriPan more than AsaKiku…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Blossom and the plot used in this story.

* * *

Arthur arrived at the same time Kiku kicked Alfred on the chest, screaming:

"I'm not into those kinds of things!"

Arthur quickly went to Kiku's side. "What happened?"

"He…He tried to hug me," Kiku answered.

"That's no way to treat a _lady,_" Arthur said, facing Alfred, who was rubbing his chest.

"What? All I did was just hug _her_, that's all!" Alfred replied. He knew… How did he knew that Kiku turned into a girl. Arthur brushed the thought away. He must've heard that wrong.

"Before you hug someone, you should first make sure that they want to be hugged," Arthur lectured, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't just be randomly hugging people! Haven't I thought you anything?

"Maybe if you didn't – Hey!" Arthur added when Alfred to his phone out and started playing with it.

Knowing that Alfred is ignoring him, he came back to Kiku, who was still standing uncomfortably. "Is something wrong, love?"

Arthur's eyes widened when he realized what he did. Sure, he has called dozens of people, "Love", but calling the person he actually loves, "love" was a different case.

"What did you call me?" Kiku asked shyly, looking away. There was a tinge of red visible on her cheeks, which she obviously tried to hide.

"Nothing, love," Arthur answered quickly. _Crap…_

Kiku immediately looked back at him by the time he said it, making eye contact. She looked surprised… It was as if she didn't believe that she was being called by that word.

Arthur, on the other hand, immediately looked away when Kiku faced him. He forced himself to look back, just to show that he didn't mean it. Behind Kiku, Alfred can be seen furiously pressing buttons on his phone.

Kiku continued to look at Arthur, who was now getting nervous. Should he break the tension or not?

Time seemed to stop. Who knows how long they have been staring at each other? Still, Arthur doesn't know whether he should be happy or not. He felt like something was going to happen.

This moment strangely looked similar to one scene in the movie he saw with Francis the other day. The scene where two characters were looking at each other and while they were doing so, there would be wind flowing across them, flower petals falling, glitters sparkling everywhere, and finally, like they had a conversation using telepathy, they kiss…

Arthur blushed as he thought about it, and immediately looked at the table, feigning interest in it. At the same time, both his and Kiku's phone rang, and an explosion was heard at the kitchen.

Kiku, with an embarrassed look on her face, urgently went to the kitchen. Now that Arthur thought about it, where was Blossom? If he remembered correctly, he last saw her with the glass of milk in the kitchen…

Blossom's a fairy. If she did something wrong, she can fix it. What should he be worried about?

While Kiku did so, he took his phone and stared at it. He received a message… From Alfred. What could Alfred be thinking? Arthur was just right there, he could talk to him anytime.

Even though Arthur believed that, he didn't question Alfred about it, and instead, he opened the message.

"Dudes! Kiku just turned into a girl! We should totally have a meeting for this!"

That's what it read. It took Arthur a moment to understand what it meant. So he really did noticed that it just wasn't cosplay. Why did he add an "S" to "Dude"? He also said "We" Did he mean both of them, or did he also send it to other people?

Arthur faced Alfred with an eyebrow raised, only to see him receiving more messages. Those must be the replies of the others. So he did send it…

Quickly, Arthur approached Alfred and snatched the phone.

"Dude, that's mine," Alfred said as his hand made it way to it. Arthur put his hand up to a sign that said "Wait" and of course, Alfred did.

It vibrated again.

"Your message was too far-fetched that even Feliciano doesn't believe it," Arthur read out loud. This one came from Ludwig. Surprisingly, Alfred didn't make a sound. Arthur expected him to shout something about Ludwig.

"I want to see him~ I want to see him~" Arthur read the next message. This was Feliciano's.

"Will she become one with me, da?" Arthur read. This was obviously Ivan's.

Another reply was received. This time, It was from Francis.

"Uh, Amerique. I know that you lo-" Arthur read, but was interrupted by Alfred when he snatched it back.

Arthur just stared at him. What could "Lo" mean. Wait? could it be…"Love?" No, that's impossible. But they were rather close a while ago. But that could mean another word right? Like maybe, "Loathe?"

"America –" Arthur started, but immediately stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

It was Kiku, who looked like she was soaked in some kind of liquid, talking to someone on her phone. For whatever reasons, she was making her voice sound as deep as possible. But it was obvious that she was faking it.

"You don't need to come," Kiku said, ignoring the stares of both boys in front of her. "I'm fine."

"That story is probably fictional," She said while biting her thumb. "There's no need to come here. Wait!"

"Is something wrong, Kiku?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

Kiku faced the both of them, looking worried. "It's China-san. He's coming."

* * *

I just noticed something. Blossom isn't a part of this chapter. Well, she needed to rest. Anyway, I'm just going to explain how America figured out that Japan really turned into a girl. He tried to hug her, so it's most likely that he felt Japan's breast on his chest, but he just thought that, that was some sort of weird thing they do in Japan: Cross-dressing, and put some stuffing to make it look more real. But England accidentally called Japan a lady, and that answered his question.

I just don't know which pairing to ship anymore…

I'm considering of adding a little bit of USUK…What do you think? I'm sorry for making America a little bit out of himself in this character.

I'm also sorry for making the beginning a little bit slow. Gomenasai!

I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please consider leaving a review and hitting the FAVORITE/FOLLOW button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote. Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

What chapter is this? Seven? Oh my… I have been fooling around for 7 chapters. I promise, I'll be more serious starting, the next chapter (What? Why not now?). I'll try to shut my mouth more, too.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Blossom and the plot used in this story.

By the way, this chapter will be in Japan's POV

* * *

Arthur has been acting strange. That's only what Kiku has been worrying about lately. Yes, She has been turned into a girl, but Arthur was acting like he has been hit in the head by something very hard. Every now and then, he would whisper to himself, talk out loud, or have a frustrated look on his face, even though they weren't doing anything. He even told her that she should cut her hair, but he stopped her from doing it by hitting the knife she was going to use. He was even muttering in his sleep, saying things like _What are you doing, Go back to where you came from, I'll give it to you when I have the time, _or just _Bloody Fairy. _So, Kiku couldn't help but worry about him.

When Alfred came, she became happy. She knew that Arthur loved him, so maybe he would turn back to normal, but it only made things worse. Alfred didn't pay him any attention, so of course he would be jealous, but Kiku never thought that he was the jealous type.

Right now, she was drinking the tea Arthur have prepared, while watching the two fight about… something.

"So Yao's coming?" Alfred said happily. "That's good right?"

"No it isn't" Arthur replied. "How stupid can you be?"

"It…Isn't?" Alfred asked as he tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because," It took Arthur a moment before answering. "Well, I don't know!"

"So, that means it's alright, right, Kiku?" Alfred said, turning to face her.

Unfortunately, she didn't know what to answer. So, she took some time to answer, and when she was about to, Arthur beat her to it.

"Of course it's not!" Arthur said, and received a stare from Alfred. That's weird… Alfred doesn't usually stare, he would always have something to say.

"Okay, so what we need to do now, is to get some proper clothing –" Arthur continued.

"But I already am wearing proper clothing," Kiku interrupted.

"Ah, I'm sorry, women's clothing," Arthur corrected.

"Wait, dude," Alfred said. "Why would you want Kiku to wear clothes made for girls?"

"Because she is a girl," Arthur answered.

"But this kind of clothing would be okay, right?" Alfred asked, pointing at her. "It's comfortable, perfectly worn, and doesn't even cost a single cent!"

"Oh yeah, I think I'm going to agree with you this time," Arthur said, and Alfred gave a thumbs up. "NOT! This isn't worn perfectly! You're just saying that because you can stare at her chest –"

"What?!" Alfred exclaimed. "A hero would never do that!"

"Oh, I know you do. In fact, I have more proof that you're a bigger pervert than you look like!" Arthur continued.

"What is it then?" Alfred asked.

"One time, when I visited your place, I checked the history of your web browser, and I saw a lot of porn sites there," Arthur answered.

"Why the heck would you even look at my history?" Alfred said, looking annoyed.

"So you admit it then?" Arthur said, finally smiling. No, it wasn't a smile. It was more of a smirk.

"No way!" Alfred replied. "That's absolutely wrong! I always delete my history when I'm finished!"

"Let's just not fight, please," Kiku pleaded. Who knew a conversation about clothing could lead to something so private?

It took a moment of silence before the talk continued.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Alfred said, while Arthur said nothing at all.

He was doing that face again… The face which looks like he wants to say something but cant. For whatever reasons, Kiku didn't like it when he does that.

"We were talking about clothing, right?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, we were talking about porn," Alfred answered but Arthur ignored him.

"We need someone to get them. Alfred, you'll do it." Arthur continued.

"Why me? Alfred asked with an eyebrow raised. "Why not you?"

"I'm going to stay here and talk to Kiku about her situation," Arthur answered.

"I can do that!" Alfred commented.

"Well, I can do it better," Arthur replied with a sigh.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Alfred questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. "First you want to play dress up with Kiku, and now you want stay here with her, all alone –"

"Are you trying to say that I love her?" Arthur interrupted.

Kiku choked on her tea. Arthur… loves her? That must be a joke… A horrible joke.

"No, well, yes," Alfred answered.

Surprisingly, Arthur laughed. "That will never happen."

Kiku sadly looked at the cup she was holding. _Yes…That will never happen, _Kiku thought. Why did this affected her?

"Prove it by doing it yourself instead," Alfred replied, crossing his arms.

"I can get it myself," Kiku said, finally speaking.

"No," Arthur uttered. "We can't let the public know about this."

"Why can't you do it then?" Alfred repeated, and Arthur sighed again.

"Because you can't be trusted," Arthur answered. "Who knows what you'll do once I'm gone!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think you have mistaken me for your boyfriend!" Alfred said.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Kiku and Arthur said in unison.

"What are you talking about? Arthur demanded, clenching his fist. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Francis –" Alfred started, but was interrupted:

"Don't even get me started with that frog face! Whatever he said was a lie! I don't have a relationship with him!

"You wouldn't believe that, right? Kiku?" Arthur asked, turning to face her.

"I might," Kiku answered, and then silence happened.

"Excuse me for a moment," Arthur said as he grabbed something beside him and went to the kitchen. "SHUT UP!"

Something was wrong. She needs to do something…

Without even thinking about it, she stood up and went there. Before she entered, she stood by the open door to look at what was happening, only to surprise her that Arthur was talking… to himself!

"If you're just going to comment about how terrible I am, then better keep it to yourself. It's your fault. You were bothering me all along that I wasn't able to focus," Arthur said.

Should she interrupt him? He seems angry. A person wouldn't want to be interrupted if they're angry. But a person so lonely to an extent that he created an imaginary friend… needs a real one.

Kiku hesitated before knocking on the nearest table three times, which definitely alerted Arthur, since he turned around sharply.

"May I come in?" Kiku asked shyly, as she watched Arthur regain his composure.

"Of course, this kitchen is yours in the first place," Arthur answered.

"Britain-san," Kiku said, looking straight at him in the eye. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, why?" Arthur answered.

"I just noticed that, you were acting a little bit… weird," Kiku replied, carefully choosing the words that she was going to use. "It's just that, you were talking to yourself a while ago, and you were acting like there was someone else in the room. There –"

She stopped when Arthur smiled at her; probably because it was rare for her to feel her face burning, but that's just all. Nothing more, nothing less. There was no meaning behind it… none.

Arthur took one step forward to approach her, and for whatever reasons she didn't quite understand, she took one step back, to get away from him. But still, Arthur got to her, and when he did, he patted her head, which made her blush even more.

"I appreciate the concern, dear" Arthur said, still smiling. "But no, nothing's bothering me."

"That's good," Kiku replied. "It's only natural for me to be concerned of you. We're friends after all."

"Yeah, you're right. We are," Arthur said.

"I'm going to go now," Alfred's voice suddenly said from the door, and Arthur went back to him, leaving Kiku, who didn't move, behind.

"Remember, I trust you on this one. Make sure it's appropriate. Not one that is too short, too revealing, too –" Arthur said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doing," Alfred said as he opened the door, and the conversation continued, making Kiku, who was still on the kitchen, watch them happily.

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I swear, I'm going to be more serious in the next chapter, and do whatever it takes to create a good romance story. If you haven't noticed, this is actually my first one. I have to make it as good as I can!

I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please do consider leaving a review and hitting the FOLLOW/FAV button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading. Bye ~


	8. Chapter 7

Two chapters in a week? What happened, Lone? Why are you doing this? Well, the reason was that I did some special training, (I wonder what that is…) and I suddenly felt like writing. Besides, School will be starting soon. I would have less time to update. So here you go~

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia, but I do own Blossom and the plot used in this story.

* * *

Things have been awkward between Arthur and Kiku ever since Alfred left. Without the noise he usually makes, a sudden tension has risen. Silence was everywhere. Arthur was on one corner of the room, sat on the floor with Blossom on his head, watching Kiku, who was by the table, drawing something.

"Come on, already!" Blossom whined, looking bored. "Let's just get on with it!"

Arthur sighed. The plan was for him to approach Kiku and tell her why she turned into a girl. Easy, right? Well, not for Arthur. Not when he was forced by Blossom to act sweet around her awhile ago. And to top it all by confessing to her… He can't do that!

No, he can do it. He was the human personification of Britain, the nation that conquered almost half of the world. He wouldn't be beaten by a mere confession.

Slowly, Arthur stood up and approached Kiku, but no matter where you look at it, he was still scared. His legs felt like lead when he did so.

"Hmmm, I admire your determination," Blossom commented with her grating voice. "But it's useless. You'll never be able to tell her!" Then she laughed.

Without stopping, Arthur gritted his teeth. He wouldn't lose he'll never lose, especially to the likes of that annoying fairy on top of him.

Halfway through, he forced to place his hand on Kiku's shoulder, but then she sharply turned to face him. Tentively, he returned his hand to his side and faked a smile. Apparently, Blossom's spell, which made him act sweetly around Kiku, still hasn't faded. Well, it looks like a miracle happened.

"Britain-san," Kiku said as her eyes carefully examined him. Without warning, she flicked her fingers on his forehead which actually hurt quite a lot.

Arthur rubbed his forehead, his smile slowly fading. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed Kiku's hand go up.

"You're an impostor!" She screamed as she slapped Arthur across the face, hard enough to make him drop to the floor, along with Blossom who accidentally hit the wall and moaned.

Kiku gasped and quickly went to Arthur's side.

"I'm sorry," Kiku said, her voice brittle.

After a while, when the pain started going away, Arthur went to a sitting position and faced Kiku, but when he did, she suddenly cupped her hands over his face.

Slowly, Kiku leaned closer, stopping only when her face was only an inch away from his.

They both stared at each other. That's all. Kiku looked calm and serious at the same time, unlike Arthur who was blushing furiously. Good thing her hands weren't placed over his chests, not that he ever expects that to happen, or else she would've felt his heart beating crazily. Blossom must've felt it to, since she was screaming something in fairy language that Arthur wasn't able to decipher.

And then the unexpected happened: She brushed his hair aside, and then… and then…

Nothing. She just simply stood up and went to her own business, leaving Arthur and Blossom to stare at each other in confusion. She didn't even say a word. Was that some sort of thing they do in Japan.

"Have you recently heard anything from France-san?" Kiku suddenly asked as she continued to draw.

"No," Arthur answered, wondering why she was asking that question.

"I visited him the other day, and he was a mess. His house was upside down, something was trying to kill him and he was scared to death," Kiku replied.

Arthur was smiling as he listened. Dust must've done it. For the first time he did something nice to him.

"Well?" Kiku asked, facing him. Seeing Arthur's confused face was enough of an answer for her to know that he didn't have any idea about what she was trying to say. "Shouldn't you be worried? You're his best friend after all –"

"He's not my best friend," Arthur interrupted. "He's not even a friend. He's… my rival."

"Oh," Kiku said. "Who is it then? America-kun?"

"… You," Arthur answered shyly.

"I see," Kiku replied as she resumed back to what she was doing.

Arthur deliberately stood up while rubbing his forehead. Man, that flick was hard, even harder than the slap that she gave him. He then went to sit beside Kiku, who suddenly stiffened when she heard the chair move.

It looks like Kiku wasn't drawing after all. She was writing something in Japanese he, unfortunately for Arthur, can't understand.

After that, Arthur ended up watching her, and sometimes, just sometimes, she would nervously glance at his direction as if she was uncomfortable about him being there.

Blossom cleared her throat. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

_I know, you don't need to remind me, _Arthur thought.

And with that, he gathered all the courage he could muster before speaking.

"Kiku," Arthur said, and her hand immediately stopped moving. "I- I have something to tell you."

_No reply? Okay, take a deep breath. You can do this! _Arthur thought.

"It's my fault that you became a girl," Arthur continued.

_Only a little bit more and I will be done. Just a little bit…_

"Go, master! Go, master!" Blossom cheered.

"I-was-trying-to-do-some-magic-in-my-basement-but-then-something-went-wrong-and-when-I-heard-about-what-happened-to-you-I-immediately-went-here. I'm sorry, Kiku! I'm sorry!" Arthur said fastly as if it was just one word. He wasn't only apologizing for turning her into a girl, he was also apologizing for lying.

"What!?" Blossom exclaimed.

"I see," Kiku said, still not looking at him. "So you don't want the public to see me because you want to protect your reputation right?"

"Yes," Arthur answered, not even listening to the question.

"You're making things worse!" Blossom cried. "Allow me to take over your body for once! Please!"

_No, you're just a fairy who can't even get her magic right. What could you possibly know?_ Arthur thought.

"I heard that!" Blossom shrieked.

"That very hard to believe," Kiku said as she put down her pen. "But it's the only reason I have right now, so I have no other choice but to believe it, right?"

Arthur watched as she crumpled the piece of paper that was placed on the table before them. After that, she quickly stood up and went away.

"Geez! Did you not understand what I told you?" Blossom snapped.

"I understand every bit of it. I just saw a lot of flaws," Arthur answered.

"There weren't any flaws! Yours –" Blossom started, crossing her arms.

"I'm guessing that you don't even know what 'flaw' means!" Arthur interrupted as he stood up and grabbed her. "If you don't know that, then you can't know what lo –"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Blossom shrieked. "I read about them,"

"You can't read," Arthur replied.

"What do you take me for? Stupid?" Blossom asked.

"Yes," Arthur instantly answered.

"You're wrong! Totally wrong! And about the love thing, I'm quite knowledgeable at it. I have friends that are servants of cupid,"

"Servants of cupid," Arthur replied in a tone that said he didn't believe it.

"Do you have anything against them?" Blossom demanded.

"They don't exist," Arthur said, and Blossom suddenly hushed at him.

"What?" Arthur asked with an eyebrow raised. Blossom nodded to the direction of the door, and naturally he looked at it, only to see that Kiku was there, staring at him.

* * *

I almost made Japan call America, Alfred. That's got to be the worst mistake to make.

I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please do consider leaving a review and hitting the FOLLOW/FAV button. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading. Bye ~


End file.
